The Elevator Incident
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Hattori Heiji is chasing Kaitou Kid when they both get stuck in an elevator. Waiting to get out, the two teens talk, discovering many things about each other. Shounen Ai HeijiKaito.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, Gosho Aoyama does. I'm just borrowing them for my wicked purposes.  
**Warnings: **Shounen-ai  
**Characters/Pairings: **Hattori Heiji/Kaitou Kid/Kuroba Kaito  
**A/N:** I've been working on entering this fandom for quite some time. I had planned my first completed fic to be the first part of a series of case fics with lots of friendship, character developement, and (in much later parts) implied one-sided shounen-ai. Then, one day, I got bored during some lesson (can't remember which) and wrote in my notebook a very clearly shounen-ai, might-have-a-sequel one-shot. And, well, I thought, what the heck, let's post this.  
**

* * *

**

The Elevator Incident

* * *

Whoever had thought of putting a giant ruby on exhibition in an as-of-yet-closed luxury hotel, Heiji thought, must have been an idiot. Sure, it would make the hotel's opening much more glamorous – but it also attracted thieves. Such as Kaitou Kid.

Right now, he was chasing the said thief through the corridors. He was catching up with the criminal, but not yet close enough to actually capture him. Wondering where all the police were – they had no doubt been misled by Kid's distraction tactics, idiots that they were – he tried to run just a bit faster.

Kid was about to reach the elevator, obviously intending to get high enough to use his hang glider to escape. Well, that wouldn't happen if Hattori Heiji could help it in any way.

The doors were already closing as he took the last few leaps. Just before the doors closed, he fell inside the elevator, immediately tackling the white-clad thief. The elevator started ascending as the two teens struggled on the floor.

Suddenly, the elevator came to a stop. Both tensed, ceasing their fight. However, the doors did not open. Before neither could do anything, the lights in the elevator got dimmer, until they were enveloped in silence and semi-darkness.

"Crap," Heiji exclaimed, jumping up to his feet. "We're stuck between floors!"

"It does seem so," Kid said, also getting up. "That, however, means that I will escape, my dear detective!" Jumping up, he tried to reach the hatch on the elevator's ceiling, his plan obviously to escape via the elevator shaft.

The hatch would not budge.

"Don't bother," Heiji sighed. "My dad got that thin' sealed as soon as we received the notice. Ya won't be escapin' that way."

"Ah, well!" Kid didn't seem too bothered by this. In the dim light he looked almost like a restless spirit in his entirely white attire. "Then we shall just wait for the police to show up, eh?"

"I doubt they'll be comin' soon," Heiji said with another sigh. "They know if we're here, we can't go anywhere, so they'll rather search other places first, 'specially as it'd take time to get this damn thing workin' again. They prob'bly suspect this's a trap set by ya."

"Oh, woe is me," the thief replied. "I am in no hurry to get into contact with the oh-so-dear policemen."

"Great," Heiji sighed. "I've finally trapped the Kaitou Kid but it's no use since I'm trapped too."

"Great," Kid replied with a perfect imitation of Heiji's voice. "I've finally trapped Hattori Heiji but it's no use since I'm trapped too."

"What'd you want me trapped for?" asked Heiji dryly, leaning against the wall of the elevator. "It's not like I've every thief in Japan chasin' me, is it? Unlike you and the police."

"Not that I know of," Kid replied, grinning. "Just this one here."

"Why?" asked the detective quite reasonably. "What's so special 'bout me that it'd interest ya?"

"You're different," Kid replied simply. "Sure, there are other high school detectives, but you are unique. When Hakuba-kun and tantei-kun are still thinking, you're already on the move. Of course, tantei-kun doesn't hesitate to take action when needed, either, but you don't seem to even think!"

"Gee, thanks," snorted the Osakan boy. "First detectives and now even criminals callin' me a hothead. Is it my fault sometimes there's no time?"

"Of course not!" Kid replied. "And that's just why you interest me. A detective who'll risk destroying evidence in hopes of preventing further harm to people is one I simply have to admire."

Heiji stared at Kid for a while. "…How'd you know that?"

"A little bird told me." Kid grinned. It wasn't like he could reveal he had heard of the Detective Koshien from Hakuba, right? "Plus you managed to catch up with me!"

"Wasn't that hard," Heiji replied. He glanced up at the ceiling as though hoping the sealed hatch would miraculously open. "Why d'you steal?" he asked after a while.

"Whuh?" Kid looked slightly confused.

"Why d'you steal?" repeated Heiji. "Usually people steal to get somethin', but you return the stuff you take. So, why d'you steal? For the thrill?"

"Actually, I have a reason," Kid replied. "I'll tell you if you'll answer one of my questions in exchange."

"Deal," Heiji replied immediately, curious to hear this mysterious reason. The question had been bugging him for a while now; he couldn't understand why someone would take such risks when there was nothing to gain – or, rather, Kid refused to gain anything.

"The first Kaitou Kid was my father," Kid replied. "I don't know why exactly he became a thief, but he did. One time, an organisation asked him to steal a particular gem. When he failed, they silenced him. I was eight at the time."

"And you want to avenge your dad?" Heiji guessed.

"Sort of." Kid shrugged. "Legend says the gem will grant immortality. I'm determined to find it before them so that they won't get it, and then I will destroy it. That is why I always return the gems I steal – after I have checked them, I have no more use for them. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"How d'you check them?" asked Heiji, curious. The story indeed explained a lot – if it was true, that was.

"I look at them under moon light," Kid replied. "The right one will have another gem inside it." He then grinned. "But as you got to ask that, I'll get another question, too, right?" he asked cheerfully.

"I s'ppose," Heiji replied. "Depends what you're gonna ask, though."

"What are you doing here?" Kid asked simply. "Usually teenagers aren't allowed to mess with police operations." Aside from Hakuba, of course.

"Blame my dad," Heiji replied. "He's the chief of police, but ya prob'bly know it already. Usually he gets mad when I 'mess with the crime scene', but apparently here I couldn't do much damage. That, an' he prob'bly thought I'd ne'er catch you so it'd discourage me."

"Not really working, seeing how we are both caught," Kid commented cheerfully. "Okay, my other question." He smirked. "Do you like boys or girls, Hattori-kun?"

"WHAT?" Heiji's eyes widened. "What's that to do with anythin'?"

"Just answer the question," the thief replied cheerfully. "I answered yours, after all. And honesty, please! I can tell if you lie, Hattori-kun."

The dark-skinned detective seemed to struggle with himself for a while. Finally he mumbled something.

"What was that?" asked Kid in apparent confusion. "I didn't quite hear you, Hattori-kun!" he teased.

"I said, I like boys," growled Heiji. "Though I don't understand how that's any of your business!"

"Great." Something in Kid's grin worried Heiji a great deal. "Then I'll feel less guilty about this." Not giving Heiji any time to react, he suddenly flung himself at the detective, his lips crashing with those of the other boy.

Heiji was stunned to say the least. By the time he had recovered from the initial shock enough to do anything, Kid had already pulled back, smirking. The only thing Heiji could do was to stare. "Why?" he asked finally.

"Why I kissed you?" Kid grinned, leaning against the opposite wall. "I already told you. You interest me, in every sense of the word."

"But why?" Heiji continued. "Why would I interest you? We're on the opposite sides of law!"

"Perhaps." Kid winked. "But come on, Hattori-kun. It's not like I ever do anything really illegal, now do I? Well, aside from breaking and entering, anyway. Whatever I steal I also return to their rightful owner, and I never let anyone get hurt on my heists if I can help it. My methods may not always be exactly legal, but can you say my goal is immoral?"

"That's not the point," Heiji growled. "The point is, you're a criminal."

"Really? Go ask my fanclub," Kid said. "They think I'm a hero. Don't you think I put up a good show?"

"That's not the point, either! I'm s'pposed to arrest ya!"

"Do you want to?" Kid's eyes were perfectly sincere as he watched Heiji.

Heiji avoided the other boy's gaze, turning his face away. "'Course I do," he replied.

"I don't think you do," Kid said. "Not after hearing my story. It wouldn't work for your sense of justice to stop me from reaching my goal now that you know it."

"Not true," mumbled Heiji. He did not sound very convincing.

"Aw, how sweet. So you like me, Heiji-kun!" chirped Kid.

"What happened to Hattori-kun?" asked Heiji. "It's not like you know me."

"Does it bother you?" Kid grinned. "Shall I call you just Heiji, then?"

"Forget it," the other boy sighed. "Heiji-kun'll do." He then looked at the thief inquiringly. "Who're you, anyway?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kid asked back. "As far as I know, there aren't any bugs or cameras in this elevator – unless you have some on you."

"This's nothing' to do with catchin' ya," Heiji replied. "I'd just like to know just who's kissed me."

"You've got a point there. However, that information will cost," Kid said slyly. As Heiji looked at him questioningly, he said, "I want a kiss."

"That's it?" Heiji raised an eyebrow. Pushing himself off the wall, he made his way to the other side of the elevator with a couple of strides. Planting his hands on the wall on both sides of Kid, he looked at the grinning thief for a moment. Then, apparently making up his mind, he kissed the thief.

Until the very last moment, Kid had expected the other boy to give up. Therefore he was slightly surprised to find a pair of lips on his. The surprise was short-lived, however, making way to a completely different feeling. Gloved hands wandering to the other boy's chest, he leant into the kiss, wanting more.

Heiji continued the kiss even as one of his hands started to creep upwards. Once Kid was properly distracted, he snatched the top hat away. Finally breaking the kiss, he grinned. "My, my. Ever heard of hair brushes?"

"That's none of your business," muttered Kid, looking flushed. Then he collected himself. "Ah, well. Since I promised…" He took off his monocle, leaving his face bare to inspection. "Kuroba Kaito, in your service, Heiji-kun."

"…You look just like Kudou," Heiji said. "Your eyes are more purple and your hair messier, but otherwise ya could be his twin."

"Is that good or bad?" Kid asked innocently. "Does it make you like me more or less?"

"It's bad," Heiji replied solemnly. Ignoring Kid's disappointed expression, he continued, "I'll never look at Kudou again without thinkin' of kissin'."

"Oh?" Kid perked up again. "So, looking at me makes you think of kissing?"

"You'd better forget kissin' for a while and try to think of how you're gonna get out of here," Heiji replied, rolling his eyes. "It won't take long anymore before they get the elevator movin' and you'll get caught."

"Aw, you wouldn't let me get caught, would you?" Kid batted his eyelashes. "It'd be such a pity if somebody hurt your dear boyfriend!"

"…Since when were ya my boyfriend?"

"Since now?" Kid asked hopefully.

"You're impossible," Heiji sighed, shaking his head. "What'm I gonna do with you?"

"Well, I have a few suggestions," the thief said, leering. At a glare from Heiji, he just grinned, waving his reclaimed hat in his hands. "Anyway. Since we have time, why don't we use it on our advantage?"

"What d'you mean by that?" Heiji asked, slightly suspicious.

"Now that you ask, I've still quite a few questions for you…"

* * *

"So… Your least favourite thing?"

"Fish." Kid shuddered. "I can't stand fish." He looked at Heiji. "What's yours?"

"Unsolved cases, I guess." Heiji shrugged. "That and the idiots causin' those cases."

"Figures, for a detective." Kid grinned. "What wouldn't you be caught dead wearing?"

"Anything pink and frilly," Heiji replied dryly. "I s'ppose that wouldn't bother ya."

"Well, if the disguise demands it…" The thief spread his hands in false innocence. "I'd never walk around in a girls' swimsuit, though. There's only so much my dignity can take without taking permanent damage."

"What dignity?" Heiji raised his eyebrows. "Your favourite author? Though I can guess…"

"Maurice LeBlanc," replied the other boy cheerfully. "And yours?"

"Ellery Queen." Heiji was just about to pose another question as the elevator suddenly came to life. "…Looks like our time's runnin' out."

"Looks like that." Kid tilted his head to the side. "It's been a great time, though."

"I've got to admit, it has." Heiji smiled. "So… when'll we meet again?"

"Oh, as soon as possible!" Kid replied. "But for now, I'll have to sneak away from the dear police!"

There was a silence for a moment, only the elevator's sounds to be heard. The silence was broken by a soft thud, then a click as handcuffs were clicked around two pale wrists.

"'M sorry," a voice muttered. "But in the end, this's the only thin' I can do…"

* * *

The policemen gathered around the doors of the elevator tensed as the doors slowly began to open. As they saw the scene inside, however, they visibly relaxed. No danger there.

"'Bout the time," Heiji said dryly. "I thought you'd forgotten all 'bout us."

"Be glad we bothered to let you out," his father replied. "How's Kid?"

"Knocked out and handcuffed," the teenage detective replied with a grin. "'Twas really easy, y'know. Just had ta get 'im to relax first. Dunno why nobody's managed it before."

"Don't get too big a head, boy," Hattori Heizo said sharply. "This is not over until Kid is safely behind the bars."

"Awww, you're just bitter 'cuz I managed to catch him before you." Heiji grinned, then turned to look at the policemen. "Well? What're you waitin' for? Kid'll be a grandpa before you arrest him at this rate!"

This seemed to bring everybody into action. The great Kid, finally captured! And the police of Osaka had done it! This was a day of triumph, truly.

Heizo watched their proceedings carefully. Usually he would have thought it useless to have several officers capturing a singly unconscious, handcuffed thief, but this was Kid. He could not take any risks.

"Hattori-san!" somebody exclaimed suddenly. "This is not Kid, it's your son disguised as Kid!"

His eyes widening, Heizo turned around to look at the figure who was supposedly Heiji. However, the boy was nowhere to be found. Turning to look at whom he'd supposed to be Kid, he saw an officer, showing their white-stained finger – and the clearly brown spot left on "Kid's" otherwise pale face by the said finger.

* * *

Heiji rubbed the back of his head, which was still a little sore. In the end he'd been quite happy to go along with Kid's plan – especially at the point when, during their exchange of clothes, he had seen Kid stripped down to his underwear, which was not a bad sight at all – but he wished he could have done it without being hit on the head. It had been quite unpleasant to say the least.

Of course, his dad had given him quite a strict lecture about carefulness and such afterwards, but not strict enough to really matter. The news reporters had decided he was the hero and his "honourable failure" as well as Kid's "grand escape" had been the result of the police's hesitation at checking the elevator. Apparently, had the police acted fast, his bravery would have given them access to Kaitou Kid.

He couldn't help but wonder what the police would have thought if they'd indeed acted faster and found him in a lip lock with the criminal.

Either way, it was over now. The ruby was still missing, but he was sure it'd turn up sooner or later. Strange though it may have been, after the time they shared in the elevator he trusted Kid to return his gains. Never mind that the thief had an excellent record of doing exactly so, much to the irritation of the police.

Opening the door to his room, he frowned. He was quite sure he had left the window closed. Upon a closer look around, however, he discovered something strange. A tiny parcel was lying on his desk, accompanied by a note. Walking over, he picked both up.

The note read, quite simply, _To my favourite detective, from Kaitou Kid_. The familiar caricature was scribbled at the bottom.

Very carefully, already guessing what would be inside, he opened the little parcel. He was right. Onto his hand rolled a gigantic, shining ruby.

Heiji smirked. This should calm his father down a little.

As for himself, well, he'd just have to do with the phone number scribbled on the back of the note.

* * *

**A/N:** There will probably be a sequel. It is, however, quite dependent on whether or not there are readers. 


End file.
